Non Heero les crevettes ne sont pas dégeu
by Woudy
Summary: Quand les Gboys décident de montrer à Heero leur plat favori...Voilà se que ça donne


_Gundam Wing._

_Chacun son plat._

_Auteur : Woudy_

_Genre : humour/romance._

_Disclamer : ne sont pas à moi à part deux trois petites choses + LES CREVETTES !(mdr)_

_Couples : ba vous verrez bien._

_Note : Heero is OOC ! ABSOLUMENT OOC !_

_Cette histoire est vrai , puisque j'en est fait l'expérience et depusi j'adore les crevettes mais ma mère me l'est décortique plus depuis un certain temps( flûte)_

_Bon amusez vous bien et ceux ou celles qui ne supportent pas les crustacés ou quelque chose dans le genre , préparez une cuvette à côté.( merçiiii) (mdr)_

_P.S : si vous êtes Homophobes vous savez ou est la sortie ? pas besoin que je vous y accompagne ou si vous voulez lire très bien mais ne dite pas après que c'est de ma fautes je n'y suis pour rien moi ! vignaaaa !_

_(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)_

**_Première partie :._**

**_LES CREVETTES NE SONT PAS DEGEU HEE-CHAN._**

Duo avait absolument eu une envie de faire les courses mais une envie comme on ne peut pas imaginer même les femmes ne pouvait avoir une envie aussi folle que ça alors qu'ils avait fait les courses le jour précédent dans le même magasin, il entraînas à sa suite Quatre , Trowa Wufey et aussi…Heero. L' américain avait réussit à pousser le japonais jusqu'ici. Ça était un vrai supplice.

Les cinq garçons fessait chaque rayon pour trouver un bon repas pour ce soir quand Duo eu une idée , il se pencha vers Trowa et lui murmura un truc , Quatre et Wufey était surpris parce que Trowa sourit.

- tu es d'accord ? hein Tro-chan ?

- pas de problème c'est une de mes spécialités.

Trowa se dirigea vers un rayon et ils se retrouvèrent tous à la caisse. Le soir venue Trowa appela tout le monde dans la cuisine.

- voilà on a décider que pour ce soir c'est Duo et moi qui préparons le repas. L'entrée commencera par des crevettes et on suivra par la spécialité de Duo les hamburgers.

- des crevettes , mais ça va pas ! s'écria Heero. Tu es horrible.

- Heero tu as déjà manger des crevettes ?

Heero ne répondit pas à la question mais continua a regarder Trowa méchamment.

- mais Heero , on as voulu te faire plaisir pour que tu connaisse chacun de nos plats principaux.

- mais…comment veux tu que je mange ces pitites choses ! dit Heero regard chat potté fixant Trowa. Premièrement : tu es un tortionnaire , OSER jeter ces pauvres petites créatures sans défense dans de l'eau bouillante. Imagine les avec leurs pitites papattes et leur petites antennes en se tortillant et en hurlant de douleurs , dans cette eau bouillante. Comment peux tu faire ça. Tu es ignoble ! tu es un monstre.

Les quatres adolescents regardèrent bizarrement Heero , quand a lui , il continua son monologue.

- Et après : tyran que tu es , tu leurs arrache la tête…et les pattes et la queue (alouette) tu les déshabille (pervers) et tu les trempes sauvagement dans la Mayo , avant de les avaler espèce d'ogre ! povre bestioles , elles ne t'avaient rien fait.

Pendant le monologue de Heero , Trowa avait réussis à préparer ces crevettes , il ne fallait plus qu'a ce mettre à table. Trowa s'assit à côté de Heero et sourit.

- mais non mais non Heero , regarde dit il en attrapant une crevette par la queue et par les petites pattes de devant et la fessant se dandiner sous le nez de Heero. Regarde Elle danse ma petite crevette c'est pas mimi ?

- non , non , non, et non !

Heero refusa à manger la crevette que Trowa lui montrer en la fessant danser devant lui. Pendant ce temps Duo avait pris une tranche de pain beurré sur lequel il y avait poser une petite crevette recouvert de mayonnaise. Il tendit le petit toast a Heero.

- MANGE.

Heero prit le toast et le mit dans la bouche , il le dégusta quand il eu finit il regarda l'américain.

- qu'est ce que c'était ?

- c'était tes adorables petites bestioles toutes mimis que tu refuser de manger.

- hmmm c'est délicieux , tu m'en fait encore !

- QUOI ? cria l'américain cloué au sol.

- oui tu me fais d'autres tartines. Dit Heero prenant son petit bol de crevettes et le posant juste en face de Duo.

- mais….mais…..mais….. !

- tu t'es fait avoir Du-chan. Eclata de rire Quatre.

- c'est pas marrants Quat-Chan.

- siiii au contraire …. Bwahahahahah ….. !

et sur cette partie de rigolade que l'entrée ce finit plutôt bien.

**Deuxième partie :**

**_HAMBURGER SI J'ARRIVE A TE MANGER._**

Sur la table fut disposer dans chaque assiette , deux steak haché , de la salade , du fromage des tomates , des oignons , des cornichons , du ketchup , de la mayonnaise.

Duo demanda le silence.

- maintenant c'est à moi de vous présenter mon plat.

Tout le monde regarda Duo.

- donc suivez bien mais conseille , alors dans l'assiette on met le premier morceau de pain de mie bien tendre et bien épais que l'on badigeonne de Mayo , on pose délicatement quelque feuille de salade , on remet de la Mayo, puis des morceaux de tomates, Re Mayo , quelque tranches de gros cornichons avec des tranches d'oignons , Un steak haché , on étale le ketchup , une tranche de fromage puis on recommence, Mayo , salade , Mayo , tomates , Mayo , cornichons , oignons , steak haché , ketchup , fromage , et le petit chapeau de pain de mie avec les graines de sésames dessus. Le hamburger est PRET.

Chacun avait fait son propre hamburger donc dans chaque assiette se trouver un hamburger qui fessait au moins 15 à 20 centimètres de hauteur.

- ensuite….la technique pour l'attraper….avec les deux pouces sous le hamburger , on essaye de coincer le chapeau avec le reste de la main (faut avoir de grande mimines (mains) mdr) quand le hamburger tient…plus ou moins(équilibre pas très évoluer (mdr) a vous de voir).

Monter le hamburger a la bouche, ouvrez la bouche et essayer d'attraper quelque chose et c'est là que tu fais pince avec tes mains et que…..

Duo croqua dans son hamburger et on entendit un PFFFFSSSSSHHHH…et que Quatre , Trowa et Wufey explosèrent de rire, Duo continua de parler complètement gêner.

- et que tout les ingrédients sur les genoux et toutes les sauces sur le visage de ton voisin en face , il ne te reste entre les mains que le pain que tu peux manger avec les frites Bonne appétit. … SORRY HEE-CHAAAAAAN ! pas fait EXPRES ! DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

comme a dit si bien Duo toutes les sauces était bien arriver sur le visage du voisin d'en face qui n'est autre que le soldat parfait , complètement en colère qui nettoya la sauce de ces yeux avec sa manche et foudroya l'américain du regard.

- Hee-chan pardonne moi je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas je te le jure… pitieeeeee !

Heero se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain….

**A CHUIVREUH !**

Nda se frottant le crâne : poukoi tu me frappe Quatrou ? tu sais que ça fait maleeeeuh.

Quatre : tu m'énervais.

Nda pleurant : MEZANT QUATREEEEEEEEUH !

Wufey râlant : mais faite la taire.

Nda se remet de ces émotions : la ferme le sushi.

Wufey pete un câble retenu par le français : vais la tuer , vais la tuer , Trowa lâche moi.

Trowa lâcha le chinois et le dit sushi se rétama à terre quand il voulut égorger l'auteur qui c'était décaler d'un pas.

Nda : ba alors mon petit sushi ? ça ne vas pas ?

Wufey : LA FERME MINOU !

Nda : Minou ? tu sais c'qui dit l'MINOU… ?

Wufey sourire narquois au lèvres : non mais il va me le dire ?

Nda criant : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE AVEC TREIZE !

Wufey : ah non pas lui !

Nda curieuse : tu préfères Relena peut-être ?

Wufey : pas la bonbonnière !

Nda petit sourire mielleux : qui alors ?

Wufey réfléchissant : pourquoi pas avec Zechs…

Wufey réalisa bien plus tard ce qu'il venait de dire mais l'auteur était déjà partit pour aller papoter avec Zechynounet.

Zechs : je savais pas que…

- SBAOUUUUNG !

Wufey regarda son futur amant tombé.

Duo : tu peux me dire merci ! j't'ai sauvé !

Wufey pleurnichant et prit Zechs et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Duo : je ne comprends plus rien.

Nda : laisse Du-Chan !

Bon j'espère que ça vous à plus je vous en prie laisser moi une reviews de n'importe quel genre mézant , zentil idiots etc.…. ça va m'encourager pour écrire le chapitre suivant dédier à Quatre toujours pour Heero Mdr !

PITIEEE laisser moi une ch'tite reviews merchi et laisser moi votre adresse email si vous vouler pour que je vous réponde avec les emails.

Vignaaaaaa A PELUCHE !


End file.
